


Tess and George

by Hotgitay



Category: 27 Dresses (2008)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Starting over can be hard





	Tess and George

“Just two strangers starting from scratch”Tess said to him 

“Change is hard”George states

“It’s going to take some time getting used to but I’ll manage”Tess replies 

“You’re pretty cool for a stranger”George said to her 

“I’d say the same about you handsome”Tess flirted with him 

“You look very familiar too”George teased her

“You are too funny”Tess giggled 

“It’s easier when I have you by my side stranger”George added

“Talking like we’ve known each other for years and years”Tess lingered on

"We did date and get engaged remember"George grinned over towards her


End file.
